Safe Haven
by Lacorra
Summary: Emma's past is troubling her, getting back in touch with it may be the only way to heal.
1. Chapter 1

AN* I know everyone and there cousin has done a story like this, but I keep coming back to it. I think it would be fun to explore.

Snow White couldn't explain what woke her up but one second she was sound asleep the next she was sitting up listening.

David rolled to his side without opening his eyes "Are you okay?" He mumbled

She placed her hand on his arm and nodded into the dark "I am fine, but…" She paused and listened "Emma's not" She said throwing off her blankets

This now had David's attention as he too sat up "Do you need help?"

Snow shook her head "No, I'll go check on her and if I need you I'll call you."

David nodded understanding some things were better if they were just mother and daughter.

Snow made her way to the stairs just as Henry was coming down rubbing his eyes looking concerned "Oh Grandma" He sighed with relief seeing her "Emma, she's having a nightmare but I can't wake her. She's thrashing around. She's made her nose bleed."

Snow ran her fingers through Henry's hair "It's okay honey, she'll be fine. I'll take care of it. Why don't you go crawl into bed with Gramps"

Henry threw a questioning look up the stairs and then to Snow before he nodded "You're her mom. You'll make it better" He said more to himself then her before he disappeared behind the curtin. Snow could here David's groggy voice welcoming Henry. Now that she knew he was settled she ran up the stairs stopping in the bathroom for a box of Kleenex before entering Emma and Henry's room.

Snow flipped on the light hoping that would wake her daughter up on its own. Emma wasn't thrashing anymore, but she was in a fetal position. Her breathing heavy, a light whimper escaping her lips every so often. Her face scrunched up showing agony. Sweat blood. Snow's heart began to break for her daughter. Her tough daughter looked very small at that moment. Very fragile.

"Emma" Snow called as she climbed onto Emma's bed and quickly put a Kleenex to Emma's nose to catch the blood. Her nose wasn't bleeding heavily but just enough to be running down her face and dripping onto her pillow case. Once she was awake Snow would clean that up. "Emma, honey it's time to wake up" Snow said in a louder tone then she'd normally take with Emma. She just wanted her to wake up. She forcefully rolled her onto her back.

This motion caught Emma by surprise and she let out a panicked cry and tried to hit Snow away before her eyes flew open.

"NO" She screamed before she tried to sit up quickly as tears now began to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey" Snow grabbed her shoulder's "It's just me, you're okay. It's okay. Everything is okay"

Emma stopped fighting her breathing still heavy a few tears were falling.

"Your nose is bleeding" Snow explained calmly as she grabbed a fresh Kleenex and brought it to Emma's nose and was surprised when Emma didn't try to fight her on it, or take the matters into her own hands holding it there herself. Snow held the tissue to her daughter's nose. Her green eyes locked with Emma's green eyes.

"Henry?" Emma finally managed to say as her breathing began to steady.

"He's down stairs with David, probably dead to the world." Snow smiled as she pulled the tissue away from Emma's nose to see if the bleeding had stopped. Once it had she got up and tossed the tissues and disappeared to the bathroom. After wetting a rag and filling a glass of water she returned back to Emma.

Her daughter was sitting on her bed her knees pulled up to her chest, chin resting on top of her knees as she stared off into space.

Snow carefully wiped Emma's face with the rag, slightly worried her daughter barley flinched at the touch. Once she was sure any traces of blood was gone she put both hands on either side of Emma's face and held it there locking her eyes to her daughter's "What happened? This was more than a nightmare wasn't it?"

Emma bit her lip her eyes still locked with Snow's "A memory"

"Will you talk it out with me?" She asked softly "Maybe that will make you feel better"

Emma's eyes filled with tears again as she shook her head "I want to forget!" The tears began to fall and Snow used her thumbs to wipe each tear away. "You aren't alone anymore. I am here. You don't have to go through anything alone anymore."

"I have magic inside of me"

Snow paused at the sentence "Yes, we discovered that with Cora"

Emma nodded "That means I've always had magic inside of me!"

Snow nodded not sure where Emma was going with this. "Well yes."

"I wish, I could go back in time! Use my power to protect myself! I would have showed this world that little Emma Swan was not to be messed with!"

Snow was about to say something when bright white light engulfed Emma. So bright that Snow had to turn away to shield her eyes from it, and just as quickly as it came it was gone.

"What?!" Snow gasped at what she saw once the bright light was gone where her grown daughter once sat was now a very small child. Long blonde curls and an oversized night engulfed her. "Emma?"

"What?!" Emma snapped "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Snow raised her eyebrow "Em, do you feel any different?"

Emma shook her head "No…" She stopped and looked down at her hands "Why… Why are my hands so little compared to yours" She said grabbing Snow's hand and pulling it to her.

"You…" Snow couldn't form words as Emma scrambled to get out of the bed tripping over the blankets she was tangled in taking a nose dive from the bed but Snow as able to quickly grab a hold of her before she hit the floor.

Emma blushed "Thanks" She mumbled and once her feet were on the floor she took off running into the bathroom. "I can't see myself in the mirror. I can't reach" Emma cried out in shock as she grabbed onto the sink and began to hop to look at herself in the mirror.

Snow came all the way into the bathroom her jaw still practically hanging as she watched Emma struggle to see herself in the mirror. Her daughter was the size of a very small child maybe the age of three or four. She was beautiful her perfect little pout, her big green eyes her curls. Emma was a gorgeous woman and a beautiful child at that.

"What happened?" Emma demanded whirling around on Snow stomping her foot and placing her hands on her hips as if it was Snow's fault she was little.

"I don't know honey"

"Fix it!" Emma demanded as her voice cracked "Fix it now!"

"Emma, I don't know how to fix it" Snow said kneeling in front of Emma as she brushed some unruly curls away from Emma's face.

"I can't stay like this!" Emma yelled as her eyes got big and tears began to roll down them as she angrily wiped at her own tears and sniffed "I don't even know why I am crying!"

Snow took a hold of Emma's hand and led her back to the bed room.

"Why?" Emma started to protest, but Snow cut her off quickly

"Listen for a minute" Snow said pulling her up onto the bed which made Emma grumble.

"It's two thirty in the morning"

"Yeah but.." Emma whined as she threw her hands down on the bed

"Emma!" Snow warned placing her finger on Emma's lip causing the girl to go crossed eyes to look at the finger on her lip. She thought about it biting it but quickly stopped at Snow's voice.

"If you bite me, you'll be extremely sorry! Do I make myself clear?"

Emma was in shock at how well her mother could read her.

Snow gave her a warning look before she took her finger away from her daughter's lip.

"It's two thirty in the morning, whatever happened is not life threatening"

Emma went to speak but was quickly cut off by the finger on her lips again.

"It's not life threatening Emma, it's annoying to you at the most. I get it. It's nerve wracking I get it too. However there are two people in this town that can help us figure out what is going on. However if we approach either one of them at this time of night it could become life threating. First thing in the morning we are going to go and find Regina and Gold and we will talk to them about it, but not right now."

Emma sighed knowing Snow was right on this. "I don't like it!" She snarled crossing her arms over her chest.

Snow could tell her Emma was in side of this little version of herself, but she could also tell that the child character traits were there as well. It was going to be a fight for Emma that was for sure.

Snow caught Emma angrily rubbing her eyes and she could tell she was tired.

"I think we should get some sleep" She smiled taking the pillow case off the pillow that had blood on it and tossing it to the floor "The quicker we get back to sleep, the quicker we can find out what is going on."

Emma's eyes got wide "Nooo" She actually whined "I am not tired."

Snow could see the fear in the little girl's eyes. The nightmare had done a pretty good job at terrifying her daughter, and now her daughter was "Fun size" As she had so lovingly put it she could for see a meltdown coming.

"I am going to go watch TV" Emma declared as she moved to crawl off the bed only to be stopped by Snow grabbing her now oversized night shirt and held onto to it tightly not allowing the little version of her daughter go anywhere.

"Hey not fair" Emma whined "You're going to be stronger than me now! Let me go Mary Margret" She whined trying to struggle out of the woman's grasp. "I am still an adult."

"You're not really acting like one" Snow said calmly as she used her hands to fully grab a hold of her squirming daughter to pull her back onto the bed all the way and to lay her on her back propped against some pillows and keeping Emma from getting up.

"Let me go" Emma yelled "Let me go, I am not going back to sleep! Mary Margret let me go!" She demanded as again tears began to fall.

Snow quickly gathered Emma into her arms. Emma didn't fight her she just wrapped her now tiny arms around Snow's neck and sobbed into her shoulder.

Snow began to rock with her as she rubbed circles onto Emma's back. "I am not going to leave you Emma" She promised "For the rest of the night, I am going to be right by your side" If Snow wasn't so concerned for her daughter she would have cherished this moment of holding her small child.

Emma's sobs died down and she just sniffled against her mother's shoulder. "I don't know why" Emma mumbled as Snow lay her back on the pillows again, smoothing out Emma's hair. "I think you're tired, I think whatever you dreamed about tonight was a trigger for all of this and I think your now tiny form has something to do with it."

Emma rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists as she looked at Snow and nodded "Yeah"

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Snow asked laying on her side propping herself up on a pillow so she could look at Emma as she played with her curly mop.

"Not, now" Emma shook her head "It's making my stomach hurt"

Snow frowned and then began to rub Emma's stomach as she watched her daughter's big green eyes fight sleep.

"It's okay Emma, no matter what you dreamed about earlier, you're safe now. I am here. You're not alone. David's down stairs" She brought her lips to Emma's tiny cheek and kissed her twice causing the girl to roll her tired eyes. "Henry's down stairs" She whispered as she went back to rubbing Emma's stomach, he's safe and Emma my sweet Emma you're safe. Right now, this second you are safe"

This seemed to be all Emma needed as her eyes slowly closed and stayed closed.

Snow spent the next ten minutes just whispering "You're safe and loved to her" Until her breathing became steady.

Once Emma was asleep, worry began to fill Snow's own stomach, what had happened? What had scared her daughter? What caused her to become a trapped in a child size form? How were they going to fix this?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snow lay on her side watching as would rise and fall, she was sleeping and not one sign of a night terror. She actually looked peaceful as she slept too. Something Snow hadn't really ever seen on Emma's face.

Emma's childlike body had taken over in the night as she was sprawled all over. Which after a few weeks of Emma sleeping next to her in the Enchanted Forest Snow knew was not how the regular size version of her daughter slept. Little Emma had one hand above her head, one leg draped over Snow's. Her thumb had found her way into her mouth and somehow Emma had managed to find where her big version had tucked away her baby blanket, as Emma had it thrown over her face. Snow would reach for it every twenty minutes or so and take it off her daughter's face and tuck it into her arms, but the blanket it always made its way back. Emma's blonde curls had become a rat's nest that surrounded her. Snow winced looking at them. She knew brushing those out later in the morning was not going to be fun.

Snow glanced at the clock and realized it was now six am. Sleep had not come for her. She had been to concerned for her daughter. Not to mention sharing a bed with little Emma was like sleeping with mini boxer.

After sitting up Snow carefully pulled the purple blanket away from Emma's face and tucked it into her arms, she leaned over and planted a small kiss on Emma's forehead "I am going to go down stairs and talk to your father" She whispered to the sleeping girl "You're safe, we are just down stairs" She promised before getting up off the bed quietly without disturbing her sleeping child.

David woke to soft finger tips running down the bridge of his now, he opened his eyes and smiled at seeing his wife standing up above him. "Good morning beautiful" he whispered "How's Emma?"

Snow cast a worried glance over at Henry then put her fingertip to her lips and motioned with her head for David to follow her.

He carefully climbed out of the bed and re tucked Henry back in before following his wife to the kitchen. He watched as she pulled out four mugs. Three for hot chocolate with cinnamon and one for coffee, for him, loved hot chocolate but in the mornings he preferred coffee.

"Will get out stuff to make French Toast?" Snow asked as she began to make the coffee first.

David pulled what he needed out of the fridge and placed it on the counter.

"Thank you" Snow acknowledged

"What's wrong?" He asked catching the worried look in his wife's eyes.

Snow glanced at the clock "I have to make a call in about half an hour" She mumbled to herself as she now started making the cocoa. "Emma, had a night terror last night…" She started out saying "Thought it was a memory more than a dream."

"IS she okay?" He quickly asked "Though he could tell she wasn't, or Snow wouldn't be so worried."

"Yes and no" Snow looked up at her husband "She didn't tell me much about what the night terror had been about" he watched as tears began to fall "When I got up there , she was in a fetal position whimpering, covered in sweat and somehow she had made her nose bleed, so blood was in the mix. Charming it was just heart breaking"

David went over to his wife and grabbed her hands stopping her process of making breakfast drinks "Honey?"

"She just looked so broken" Snow sniffed "And I can't fix that." She took a deep breath "I got her to wake up, I cleaned her up."

"She let you?"

"She was out of it" Snow shook her head "She didn't really care what I was doing. Then she said something eerie to me"

"Eerie?"

Snow nodded "She realized she that she has magic, and she thinks she has always had magic. She told me that she wished she could go back in time and protect herself, and show everyone Emma Swan was not someone to be messed with, then David" Snow's eyes got big this huge bright light happened. I turned away to protect my eyes and then it was gone! What was left in its place is our Emma is now the size of a three year old."

David was speechless his jaw hanging

Snow pulled her hands away from David as she let him process as she began to fix breakfast again.

After a few minutes he finally spoke "What? Three?"

Snow nodded "She's little, and oh my gods adorable" She smiled "But she's still Emma, sort of"

"Sort of?" He asked raising her eyebrow.

"She's Emma, but her little body Is causing her to do things that are fitting for that age."

His eyebrow seemed to raise higher "what?"

Snow laughed "Her emotions are different, she melted down last night when I tried to get her to go back to sleep, and I think some of it had to do with her night terror, but she kicked and screamed and then sobbed and then let me hold her and rock her. And if I wasn't sure she's up stairs sleeping sprawled out with her thumb in her mouth."

"Oh, I sucked my thumb until I was about ten.." HE paused when he realized what he said and blushed "Only in my sleep." Causing his wife to chuckle "Nice, Emma got my chin and your bad habits"

He chuckled at that "Well hopefully that's the only bad habit she picked up from me. My mother eventually made this cayenne pepper paste and put it on my thumbs, I stopped quickly."

Snow let out a laugh "How about we skip that with Emma for now."

"Deal" He grinned "Since we know regularly Emma doesn't do that anymore."

Snow smiled "That's true she doesn't" She took a deep breath "When Emma gets up, I need to take her to Regina's or Gold's or both."

David nodded "Of course, I'll come too"

"We have to get Henry off to school too" She sighed "How are we going to explain this to him"

"Honestly?" David smiled "It's Henry he'll handle it well and he'll probably understand it better than us."

"That's true" She laughed as she grabbed her phone "I am going to call Samantha, she teaches second grade down at the school. She has three daughters I am hoping she has something I can dress Emma in for at least this morning.

"Oh" David's eyes got wide "Yeah, we don't have anything

Snow nodded "Just to get her by " She said grabbing her phone "I am going to call her" She smiled "Thankfully the curse is broken and everyone in this town understand magic if she starts to question" She put her phone to her ear "She lives two blocks over, if she has something and I have to go get it. Will you be okay here with Emma and Henry?"

David nodded "I'll just finish up breakfast and wake up Henry and get him ready for school."

"I am hoping Emma stays asleep" Snow chewed her lip before grabbing her coat and placing her phone to her ear. "Samantha?" She greeted "It's Snow, I am sorry to be calling so early, but I was wondering if you could help me out. You see I have a slight problem.." She explained as she headed out the front door. Grabbing her coat before she left.

Snow returned half an hour later to find Henry and David at the table eating breakfast and she spotted Emma on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at the coffee table.

"Good morning" She cheerfully greeted setting a paper bag down by the door giving Emma a side way glance. Bed head framed her face and she was pretty sure her lip was stuck all the way out. She then looked to David who shook his head signaling her not to talk to her.

Snow raised her eyebrow but then decided to join Henry and David at the table. There was a plate set for her and Emma.

"Morning Henry, how are you?" She kissed his head before taking her seat.

He gave her a small smile "I am okay"

Snow gave a glance towards Emma "Hey, she's going to be fine" She whispered

Henry laughed "She will be, you guys might not be, but she will be. I am not worried about her."

"THANKS" Emma grumbled from the couch.

"Emma" David warned

Henry grinned "She's not in the best moods this morning, but she's not why I am just okay" He sighed "I have this really big test today. I've studied but I am still nervous about it."

Snow smiled she remembered having Henry in her class, the kid always worried before a test then would come in and ace it.

"You'll be okay buddy" She promised. "I have faith in you."

"Me too kid" Emma called softly from the couch.

Henry turned around and gave her a smile "Thanks mom."

Snow glanced to Emma and then to her plate that was sitting there untouched. "Emma, come eat" She said pulling out her seat "And you can fill me in on what I missed this morning."

She glanced at her husband who gave a smile before she turned back to Emma who was still sitting on the couch arms crossed.

"No" She snapped "We go find Regina now!"

"Emma, come on it is still early. Regina is probably just getting up. Come eat then we'll get Henry to school and go see her."

"I'd already be at her house if, HE" She pointed her finger at David angrily and was slow on pronouncing HE very slowly "Hadn't stopped me!"

David rolled his eyes at his stubborn daughter "I am sorry you are angry with me. But look at it from my side Emma, you are the size of a small child."

"I KNOW!" She yelled.

"Emma" Snow shot her a glare "No need to be yelling"

"As I was saying" David ignored her "No one else in this town knows you are small, if you are running down the streets this early in the morning, bare feet, oversized tee shirt hair wild. You're going to cause a scene, get picked up and either end up in the system or worse kidnapped. Not to mention if someone figures out you are Emma, that could be dangerous too. Not everyone in this town can be trusted. Your mother and I need to be with you when you leave the house right now."

Emma's face fell as she stared at her knees taking in what David said.

"She got so angry" Henry said looking to Snow "When he tried to stop her. She started screaming and kicking and kept running at the door. He finally locked it! She couldn't reach it! He made her sit on the couch and threatened her with you if she moved."

Snow shot David a scowl before she turned back to Emma. "I know this is hard, I do and I promise we will try to get you help soon. But right now it's breakfast time. Come to the table now, Emma."

Emma shot her a defiant glare "No, I am an adult"

"My adult Emma loves breakfast" Snow challenged "She'd be at the table"

"Not this morning she wouldn't be" Emma shot as Snow rolled her eyes and stood up causing Emma's eyes to get big as she watched to see what Snow would do.

Snow took a step towards the couch when Emma dramatic sigh "Sit down Mary Margret" She grumbled before she slid off the couch and stomped over to the table and climbed up onto her chair. She sat on her knees as she gave Henry an embarrassed smile "Sorry kid, your family is just so weird."

"In your eyes maybe" He shrugged biting off a piece of bacon "In my eyes I think it's awesome! What other kid can claim having Snow White and Prince Charming as their grandparents? What other kid can claim having the Evil queen as their mother and step grandmother and what other kid can claim to having an Emma in their life"

Emma gave him a small smile and blushed "Thanks kid"

She reached for her mug and found her little hands made it hard to hold and gave Snow a pained look before setting it back down.

She decided to just eat her breakfast but for some reason grabbing both the knife and the fork to cut her French Toast was hard to master with her tiny hands.

She sighed and dropped the silverware to the table "This is just dumb"

Snow reached over and took her plate "We'll fix it" She promised "And no one is judging you. You are safe here." She reminded her.

Emma's eyes filled with tears at that statement and stared at her hands while Snow cut up her breakfast and placed the plate in front of her daughter.

"Thanks" Emma mumbled as she began to pick quietly at her breakfast until she looked up with a big grin "You know what, there is one perk to being this small!"

All three sets of eyes were on her as she began to giggle "I am not tall enough to reach the sink! I don't have to do breakfast dishes"

Henry groaned while David and Snow laughed at her revaluation.

Once breakfast was done David started cleaning while Snow grabbed the paper bag. "Emma, I got some clothes that will fit you from a friend" She explained to her daughter "So when we go see Regina and Gold you don't have to be wearing that shirt"

Emma looked down at her shirt and gave Snow a thankful smile until she began searching through the bag. "Dresses, leggings, pink and purple sparkly vomit" She cried out dumping the bag on the ground.

"It's not that bad" Snow tried as Emma found a pair of jeans in the mix and then winced when she saw the flowers stitched into them "Really?" She groaned "All these shirts are pink and purple! They have kitties and flowers and butter flies on them!"

Emma pushed all the dresses and leggings to one side and found a black shirt on the bottom and quickly pulled it in to her hands "Finally" She said happily as she gathered an outfit before running into the bathroom to change.

She came out minutes later "Are we ready to go?" She asked Snow and David who took a look at her outfit and tried to keep a straight face as they read her shirt in silver sparkly letters with a little Tierra on the L it said My Daddy says I am his little princess"

Emma's eyes traveled to where there eyes were on her and groaned loudly "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"It's fine "Snow said quickly as she grabbed Emma and pulled her to her. Brush behind her. Plan of attack hidden knowing Emma would protest. Which she started right away once she realized what Snow was doing.

"NO" She began fighting for Snow to put her down and then let out a yelp when she pulled away it caused the brush to pull her hair. "OUCH! That hurts!" She hissed.

"IF you'd just sit still it wouldn't hurt" Snow said calmly as she tried to hold Emma with one arm and brush her hair.

Emma continued to struggled crying out in pain every few minutes before she stopped fighting wanting to keep her hair attached to her scalp.

"See it's easier" Snow whispered into her hair as she was able to use both hands now on Emma's hair to prevent pulling of the tangles. Once the tangles were out Snow massaged Emma's scalp with her finger knowing after all the pulling her daughter had done her head was probably hurting a little.

She was right Emma melted into her lap letting out a soft sigh before rubbing her eyes "That feels good" She mumbled.

Snow wanted to tell Emma her mother used to massage her scalp like that when she was a little girl too, but knowing her girl she knew that would ruin this very special moment.

She enjoyed every second of having her daughter on her lap. It made her heart ache for what she missed. She held back a sigh as she stopped massaging Emma's scalp and gathered the golden curls into a pony tail and snapped a rubber band on it to hold it in place. She stood standing Emma on the ground "There is a couple pair of shoes over there. Hopefully one of them fits you"

Emma nodded and went to look at the shoes sighing at the choices as she grabbed a pair of tie up wants that were bright, loud sparkly and lit up. She shook her head but sat down to work on the task of getting them on.

Snow gathered Henry's stuff and put it by the door as she also pulled out a black with colored polka dot coat out of the bag and put it by Henry's stuff.

"Henry" She called up the stairs "We better get going you are going to be late."

"Coming" Henry called down the stairs.

"I'll be right back" Snow promised "Emma, I am going to finish getting ready myself. Two minutes top then we'll go find Regina.

Emma gave a nod and stayed focus on getting her shoes on. Little hands were becoming her worst enemy.

David watched his daughter struggle to get a hold of the laces properly but her now chubby short fingers kept getting in the way.

He knelt down in front of her and didn't say anything

Emma sighed and looked up at him "This sucks! Like big time SUCKS"

"Can I help you?"

She exhaled but extended her legs to him so he could tie her shoes.

"This is so embarrassing" She mumbled looking up and catching David's eye.

"I am sorry Em, but sometimes it's okay to ask for help. Especially by the people who want what's best for your wellbeing"

Emma bit her lip "Was my best wellbeing really sending through a tree? As a new born? I had no way to protect myself! I wasn't really safe!"

David watched as her eyes filled again with tears

He reached out and wiped the one tear that managed to escape "I don't know Emma, I guess we will never really know what was best for you. What if Regina had killed you? Us sending you through kept you alive."

"But not safe!" Emma declared again pulling her feet away from David and standing up quickly as Snow and Henry joined the two.

Snow glanced between husband and daughter "Is everything alright here?"

"Peachy" Emma snapped "Let's find Regina."

Snow looked to David who gave a slight nod of his head "Let's get to Regina."

"Here mom" Henry handed her the coat Snow laid out for her

Emma thought about arguing but since it was her own son that handed it to him she took it and put it on.

"By the time you're out of school today everything should be back to normal" Emma told him as she tried to believe that for herself.


	3. Chapter 3

AN* Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and reviews! I appreciate it so much! It does help!

Chapter 3

"Why didn't we take a vehicle to get Henry to school and get to Regina's" Emma whined as she lagged behind her parents. It didn't matter that David and Snow would slow their pace for her. Her little legs were preventing her to keep from keeping up with them.

Snow came to a halt as she waited for Emma to catch up. "Why?" Emma demanded again.

"A few reasons really" Snow said softly as Emma crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at her.

"Like what?" Emma challenged

"The truck wouldn't have fit us all."

"And my car?" Emma asked "It has a back seat!"

Snow sighed as she continued to walk towards Regina's signaling her daughter to continue to follow.

"I know the chances are slim" Snow explained as she kept walking "But I wasn't really willing to risk a car accident with you in the car. Your small right now and we don't have a proper car seat for you."

Emma once again stopped this time stomping her foot "What?! We would be at Regina's already had we taken the car! This is ridiculous I don't need a car seat!"

"I am sorry Emma" Snow said stopping once again for her daughter. "I know this sucks for you, but your safety is my priority!"

"I don't need a carseat!" Emma whined "I just want to be at Regina's! I want her to fix me. I want to big again! I want to go to work! We could already be there! Your safety reason is bogus!" She snarled!

Snow had started to walk again but at the tone of Emma's voice she whirled around. Kneeling in front of her daughter gripping both of Emma's arms tightly.

"That is enough Emma" She warned.

At first Emma's eyes got huge before she began to wiggle "Hey!" she glared" Let go of me! I am twenty nine! You can't talk to me like this."

"Even if you were your full sized version of you. I would do this. I get you are angry! I get that this is hard for you, and I am sorry. However there is a line Emma. I am your mother and I expect a little bit of respect from you. How would you feel if Henry were talking to you like this?"

Emma went to argue but her face fell as she let out a defeated sigh as her eyes focused on her blinged out shoes. "I wouldn't let it continue." She admitted.

Snow let go Emma's arms and tucked a wisp of Emma's fly away hairs behind her ear. "I promise you, no matter what I am with you."

Emma looked up green eyes locked with green eyes before she reached out and wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's neck. "I am sorry" She whispered into her ear.

Snow wrapped her arms tightly around Emma and held her until Emma wiggled free and let out an embarrassed laugh before she took off running.

David wrapped his arm around his wife as they began to walk keeping their eyes on Emma.

"She's angry David. So very angry and it goes deeper then this small version thing."

"I know" David nodded "She's angry at us."

"What do we do?"

"We love her. We let her vent. Yell scream. Let her let go of those emotions she's been holding onto her entire life. She's just held onto things burying them deep inside. They are just coming out now. Now that she really does know she is safe with us."

"I know, I just wish I could make it all better for her and I can't."

"But we can love her" David smiled "And we can show her what unconditional love looks like."

"That's the best idea ever" She smiled as the caught up to Emma who had stopped and was rubbing her eyes.

David picked her up in a swift motion, Emma let out a small verbal protest but didn't fight him.

She even ended up resting her chin on his shoulder, confirming what Snow already her daughter was tired. Between a horrible night of sleep and being the size of a small child it was taking it's toll on her daughter.

The three walked in silence for a few more minutes until they hit Regina's driveway. Emma wiggled to get down and then ran to Regina's door. Her tiny fists pounded on the door. 'REGINA" Her shrill little voice yelled.

Snow and David quickly sprinted down the driveway just as Regina's door opened.

"What I the world…" Regina was quickly cut off by Emma grabbing her leg

"FIX ME!"

Regina's jaw dropped as she stared down at Emma. "Miss. Swan?"

"FIX ME" Emma yelled again "Now Regina, fix me."

"Emma" Snow placed her hand on Emma's shoulders. Emma was about to protest but Snow gave her a look that instantly caused the girl to button her lip.

"Regina, we need your help"

Regina's jaw was still hanging "What happened?" She asked again.

"What does it look like? I am fun size"

"I am glad to know some things don't change Miss. Swan" Regina rolled her eyes. "Come on in, tell me what happened" Regina turned to Snow.

Snow bent down and scooped up Emma and carried her into Regina's setting her down on a couch. David took seat next to his daughter and placed a hand on her knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Emma looked up at him before placing her hand on his hand on her knee and the two sat in silence letting Snow be the one to talk to Regina.

Snow looked to Emma and then up to Regina "Last night Emma had a night terror, she woke up screaming"

Emma blushed and buried her face in David's side.

"She was telling me it was more of a memory"

Regina's own eyes traveled to Emma before looking back to Snow. "She told me that she wished she could go back in time and use her powers to show the adults in her life that little Emma Swan was not something to be messed with. Then bright light took over her and then the next second she was small.

"Magic did this" Regina bit her lip "Emma's magic happened. Deep with inside her did this."

Snow bit her lip "Can you fix it?"

"I can try to counter act her magic" Regina said looking to Emma.

"Do it!" Emma jumped from the couch. "Do it now! Counter act my magic! Make me big!"

Regina bit her lip "Emma all magic comes with a risk"

"Try it Regina!" Emma demanded "I am asking you try it. I am giving my consent. I am not really three years old! I can consent. Just try!"

Regina looked to Snow who gave her a not "For Emma's sake."

Regina nodded and stood in front of Emma a raise of her finger and lights began to swirl around her. Until Emma let out an ear piercing scream of agony as Regina was zapped and flew backwards.

Snow rushed to her daughter who had fallen to the floor into a ball, small sobs escaping her body. Snow picked her up quickly and held her close rocking her and rubbing circles into her back as David went and helped Regina up.

"What happened?" Snow hissed as she held her sobbing her daughter.

"Oh Emma" Regina took in Emma's face as she could see her face had turned red and blotchy as real tears rolled down her cheeks. Miss. Swan had never looked so small and fragile before.

"What happened?!" Snow demanded again as Regina approached them "I am sorry Emma, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Are you okay?" Emma whispered as she sucked in some air "It zapped you too"

Regina looked down at her hands, they were throbbing a little but she'd be okay.

"Emma's magic counter acted mine. It was working and then it stopped it." Regina shook her head "And her magic is strong."

Snow placed a kissed on the top of Emma's head as she looked at Regina "This is something deep inside of her?"

"Something with inside of her is holding onto this tightly."

"No" Emma sniffed as she wiped her eyes "No, I am not holding onto this. I don't want to be small! I want to be my normal self! Take me to Gold now! He'll fix it!" Emma looked up at to Snow "Please! We have to fix this."

"I'll take you Gold myself" Regina looked to Emma 'But he's going to tell you the same thing darling. Only you can fix this"

"NO" Emma yelled "I can't, or I already would have! I don't know how!"

Snow started to sway with Emma and buried her own face in Emma's shoulder trying to fight back tears for her daughter.

"Yes dear you can" Regina looked to Emma "And you will, but you in order to do so you have to work through some of your own scars."

Snow gathered Emma's pony tail in her hands and ran her hands through it a couple of times as Emma grew tense. "No, Magic did this magic fixes it Regina."

Regina shook her head "If only it worked like that."

Emma looked up at Snow with fear in her eyes "Please Mare, take me to Gold"

Snow nodded "I'll take you to Gold, but be honest with me for a second, are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Emma shook her head "Not anymore" She sniffed "That hurt, and my body is tingling and I am tired but the pain is gone."

"The tingling will go away" Regina promised

Snow looked to Emma "I don't like this hurting you."

"I am okay" Emma promised "I just want this fixed! I want this fixed now!"

Snow stood with Emma in her arms their eyes locked. She could see the tiredness and anxiety in her daughter's eyes. She couldn't tell what was worse seeing in her daughter's the physical pain or the emotional pain and fear. "Alight Emma honey, we'll go see Mr. Gold right now" She promised.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Why hello dearies" Gold greeted the Charming family and Regina as they entered the store.

"So Miss Swan how are you enjoying your view today?"

Emma's jaw dropped as she stepped forward and looked up at Gold. "You knew?! Doesn't matter just fix me!"

"Gold, can you do anything for my daughter?" David asked as Snow placed her hands on Emma's shoulders.

"I believe Madam Mayor has already told you the answer to this question dearie" Gold laughed "Only Miss. Swan can fix this!"

"I don't know how!" Emma yelled as her eyes began to fill with tears again "Mary Margret!" She turned to Snow "Please tell them I don't know how!"

"You will un do this" Gold promised "Just not on your timing dearie. It's not always on your timing."

"Emma" Regina knelt in front of her so they could make eye contact. "I know you and I are from friends, but I know you and I have one thing in common thing. Our love for Henry."

"It's because of Henry I have to fix this now!" Emma argued

"It's because of Henry, you have to work through this on the right timing. It's important to you some where deep inside of you."

"What if I can't?" Emma shook her head "What if I am not strong enough? What if I am stuck at this forever?!"

Gold gave his high pitched laugh "You won't stay like this for you, your body will re-grow naturally if you can't fix expedite it naturally."

David shot Gold a glare and cleared his throat "Not helping"

"You came here" Gold reminded them "I am just giving you the information I have"

Regina grabbed Emma's chin and made her look at her. "Henry will be okay, this will not hurt him. What will hurt him will be you not facing this."

Emma let out a frustrated sigh "But at this size I am useless!" She stomped her foot angrily "I am just a burden at this size! I can't do my job, I can't raise my son."

"You can love your son" Regina said sincerely "And know he's not alone. He's got you, his grandparents and he still has me, and maybe Miss. Swan this is the point. Is for you to learn to allow others to help you."

Emma shook her head but was cut off by Regina

"No, Emma that is the biggest lesson in life Henry needs, one that I fail at all the time. Henry needs to see that it's okay to not to be able to do everything on your own. It's okay to have others help you. It's okay to be…" Regina paused as she carefully thought about her words then looked over Emma's head catching Snow's eyes "It's okay to be loved."

Snow's eyes filled with tears as she got the meaning behind the words. She gave a slight nod before bending down and pulling her girl into her side wrapping her arm around Emma's waist. "Regina's right"

"I never thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth dearie" Gold laughed as Charming rolled his eyes.

"Em, we will get through this together" Snow promised "You will fix this. I know you can do it."

Emma sighed and looked at her feet. "I don't know how" She whispered.

"We start small" Snow smiled "Just allowing us to help you with the little things."

"That's right kiddo" David said joining him "We'll figure it out."

"Can we go home?" Emma's voice cracked as the emotions were getting to be too much for her. "Please can we go home?"

Snow nodded "We can go home"

Emma looked at Regina "Can you get Henry from school today? Please. I just need time to think."

Regina nodded "I'll get him, take him to the diner do homework with him and have him home in time for desert"

"Thanks" Emma exhaled "Thanks for trying"

"I am sorry it hurt you" Regina said sincerely "Emma, don't give up. You are going to right this on your own. Don't underestimate your own powers."

"You are the product of true love" Gold called out in a sing song voice causing Emma to sigh.

"Come on Ems" David said softly sensing Emma was about to lose it. He grabbed her hand and led her out of Gold's shop.

Snow watched her husband and daughter leave before turning to Gold and Regina "There is nothing we can do right now for her?'

"She's not letting us" Regina shook her head "Her subconscious is preventing her from doing so. She's seeking healing. This is how her magic knows how to make it happen. In order for Emma to grow magically, Emma needs to find peace with her past to move on."

Snow thought about telling Regina it was her fault that Emma had a past she face but quickly pushed the angry thoughts aside. "If you think of something that can help with Emma?"

"I'll let you know" Regina promised "Snow White, if anyone can help Emma fix this it's you."

She then shook her head not liking to show them side of her "Anyways you three have ruined my morning. I really have things to do." Regina pushed past Snow shoving her with her shoulder before leaving Gold's shop.

Snow turned to Gold and then shook her head "Thank you" She said quickly and left the store before he could get the last word in. She wasn't in the mood.

Right now she just wanted to be with her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

*AN* Than you so much for your kind reviews! Favorites, FOLLOWS :) You are making this easier to write. Giving me more inspiration to just let my ideas flow. There will be Charming family stuff, David Emma chapters coming. As those are super important to what Emma is going through, but right now the big focus is on Snow and Emma. Emma has to learn how to re adjust and have Snow as her mother and not Mary Margret. She has to find peace with in that. I am having fun exploring walls going up and then coming down and then going back up with Emma and her family.

Enjoy! Lots of love!

Chapter 4

Snow caught up to David Emma about three blocks from Mr. Gold shop. David had made it pretty far. He was speed walking just trying to get Emma home to the safety of the apartment.

He slowed once he realized Snow was calling to them.

Snow sped up her own pace to quickly catch up to her husband and daughter. "Hey" She greeted as she reached up and placed her hand on Emma's back "You ok?"

Emma wiggled out of David's arms and blushed "I am fine" She promised "Just short"

David pulled Snow into his side and kissed her temple giving her the reassurance that she needed. "Did you get any other answers?"

She shook her head before turning to Emma "How's your body feeling?" Snow asked

"You went through a lot at Regina's"

"um" Emma sighed "My head hurts, and my eyes are burning. My body feels achy."

"Oh Em" Snow sighed "What do you say when we get home we have a little something to eat and then get a little rest in?"

Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes "Home feels far away" She mumbled as David reached down and scooped her up again. "Come on kiddo, I'll get home quickly" He promised.

She didn't protest and the three walked the rest of the way to the apartment in silence. Once inside Emma wiggled out of David's arms again and kicked off her shoes and threw her coat on the ground as she ran into the kitchen "I need a cup of coffee!" She declared as she tried to crawl onto the counter only to have Snow pull her off and set her back on her feet.

"Go put your stuff away" She indicated to the stuff causing Emma to groan "But I want to get a cup of coffee!" Emma argued

"Go put your stuff away" Snow said again as she pulled out a juice box that she kept on hand for Henry's lunches.

Emma groaned but went and picked up her shoes and tossed them into a basket by the door as she grabbed her coat "Um, I can't reach the coat rack" She snapped

"Put it on the back of a kitchen chair' Snow shrugged as she pulled out a box of Mac and Cheese.

Emma grumbled as she stomped over to the chair "Stupid polka dot dumb cute kids coat" She muttered to herself as she hung it up on the back of the chair and then turned and stuck her tongue out at it. "You're ruining my life polka dots"

Snow turned to keep from laughing and to show Emma she wasn't listening to this tantrum.

"Now I am home and useless, the least you could do is give me some damn coffee" Emma declared stomping into the kitchen placing herself in front of Snow glaring up at her.

Snow exhaled as she bent down and picked Emma quickly not caring if it wasn't as gentle as she would normally do. She marched her over to one of the counter stools and deposited her onto it. "My daughter is Emma is this amazing young woman, who I am very proud of, and I won't let anyone talk about her that way. Even if it is you! Do you understand? You my gorgeous girl are not useless!"

"I can't do anything around here! I can't go to work!" Emma glared

"You are limited" Snow agreed "But not useless"

"That's true" David agreed "You still have voice, which you are making very loud and clear to us. You can still help with Henry. You can still help me walk through things at the station"

Emma shoulder's slumped "But I can't even reach the sink."

"I'll get you a stool" David shrugged "And a few other things" He said grabbing his keys and coat "I am going to run some errands, stop in the station and then get some cocoa at the diner. Maybe walk Henry home once Regina is done." He said quickly sensing that Snow and Emma just needed some down time together.

Snow nodded as David went to Emma and ran his hand down her back "If something comes up at the station that I don't know anything about I can call?"

Emma nodded "Yeah, but since you took care of it while I was in another world I think you'll be fine."

"It'll be easier this time, having you close by" He smiled "Be kind to yourself" He whispered "You are precious to this guy."

Emma blushed and looked down, she spotted the juice box on the counter waiting for her. She grumbled something about not being a child but took the juice box and quickly shoved the straw into it greedily drinking it down. Trying to distract herself from the attention that was on her.

"If you need anything call?" David asked his who gave a nod "I will" She promised "But Emma and I are just going to have a quiet afternoon. Get some much needed rest in."

David nodded as he grabbed his coat "I'll see you soon" He promised before leaving.

"Coffee" Emma demanded once David shut the door.

Snow grabbed two bowls out and grabbed a few forks as she checked on the Mac and Cheese she had started. "I am not giving you coffee Emma."

"That's not fair!" Emma argued "I am still me!"

"You in a small body, your body doesn't need caffeine today. It may prevent it from getting in the rest it needs."

Emma sighed "Fantastic! The next twenty years as I re grow is just going to suck"

"I highly doubt it will be another twenty years" Snow shook her head "You'll figure it out before then."

"You don't know that!" Emma grumbled

"Yes, I do know this, because I have faith you Emma" Snow said leaning on her elbows onto the counter. So she could lock eyes with Emma. "You may not have faith yourself right now, but I have faith in you and that's what is needed right now."

"I don't know how" Emma shook her head "I don't know how to be small and helpless. I don't know how to not provide for myself. I don't know how to fix this!"

"You need to talk Emma" Snow reached out and grabbed her daughter's tiny hand and squeezed it "If you can't talk to me, or your father what about Archie?"

"A shrink?!" Emma squeaked "Do you think I am crazy?"

"No of course not" Snow shook her head "I just think you have a lot of pushed away feelings and emotions that you don't know how to deal with on your own."

Emma sighed "I don't want to talk to Archie"

"Then talk to me baby" Snow said desperately "Please, talk to me."

"I don't know how" Emma shook her head as she pulled her hand back "Not now, not now that you're my mom. I've had a mom. I don't know how to be a daughter.." Her voice cracked and tears began to fill her eyes.

"One baby step at a time" Snow whispered reaching out and touched Emma's cheeks with her fingertips. "I don't really know how to be a mom either, I am just trying and going with what my gut tells me is right."

"The Mac and Cheese" Emma pointed as she turned her attention to the pot that was starting to boil over.

Snow quickly turned her attention to that while Emma stared at the counter. "I guess your right" She said as she watched as Snow stirred the pot of Mac and cheese.

Snow put the pot back on the stove and went to the fridge. She pulled out a bag of carrot sticks and two containers of apple sauce. She waited for Emma to continue as she finished the task of setting up their lunch.

She placed Emma's plate in front of her and put one beside her and came around the side and sat down next to her. "What am I right about?" She finally asked when Emma hadn't said anything.

"Carrots?" Emma questioned raising her eyebrow at her mother "Really?"

"It won't kill you to eat a little healthy"

Emma crinkled her nose as she shoved her carrots to the side and picked up her fork "You were right about being a mom" She said shoving a bite of pasta into her mouth.

Snow watched her daughter intently, the scene in front of her made her heart ache. Her little girl really was a little girl at this moment. It seemed her long gold curly locks were extra long and extra curly. Her big green eyes extra green. Her little pouty lip extra pouty. Her hands little and round. Had Snow had raised her little girl, sharing meals like this would have happened all the time. Maybe not Mac and Cheese but meals.

Snow purposely picked up a carrot and took a bite as she watched Emma swallow her first big bite "Being a mom, I don't know how to be a mom either. I have no clue with what I am doing with Henry. I just do what feels right. What my gut tells me."

Snow took another one of carrots and took a dramatic bite "Good carrots" She commented

Emma crinkled her nose "Do you think that's going to get me to eat it?"

"It was worth a try" Snow smiled at her daughter as she nudged her slightly with her shoulder causing Emma to miss a bite of Mac and cheese. She gasped and then started to giggle at the mess she made

"That was your fault"

Snow winked "And I'll clean it up" She took another thoughtful bite of her carrots while Emma continued to work on her Mac and Cheese.

"If neither one of us know how to be a mother" She said softly "But we both go off of what we feel. For the love of our child right?"

Emma nodded "It's a second by second thing."

Snow swallowed her bite and turned on the stool and turned Emma slightly in her stool so they could look at each other. "Maybe you and I can work the same way as mother and daughter? Maybe you can just try with what feels right. We start slow and figure it out together."

Emma studied Snow's green eyes. Nothing was said for a few minutes before she gave her a little smile "Does that mean I have to eat my carrots?"

Snow laughed as she tickled Emma's side causing the small version of her daughter to let out a real innocent giggle. It was music to Snow's ears. "You're a nut."

Emma took a deep breath "So we don't have to know how to do this? What if I fail you?"

Snow shook her head and pushed her own plate aside and quickly grabbed Emma and brought her to the counter and set her down right in front of her. Her little legs dangling on either side of Snow, who placed her hands on Emma's knees. "Emma, I need you to listen to this, and I mean really listen."

Emma swallowed her bite of food and nodded as she could tell how serious her mother was.

"There is NOTHING, baby and I mean nothing you could do or have done that would ever make me stop loving you! Or letting me see you as a failure."

"But"

Snow shook her head "No, my turn to talk."

Emma instantly shut her mouth.

"There will be days where I get upset with you, there will be days where I will raise my voice to you. There will be days where you and I may need a time out from each other. Those moments will never stop how much I love you. How much I will always love you!"

"But you don't know my past!" Emma argued as she burst into tears.

Snow began to cry with her daughter as she reached up and wiped Emma's tears with her thumbs "I want to know your past, I want you to tell me them. I want to be there for you. I want to hold your hand." She shook her head "No, I want to do this" She reached up and pulled Emma down from the counter onto her lap and held her tightly against her. "I want to hold you."

Emma began to cry harder as she buried her face in Snow's shoulders soaking her shirt with her heavy tear fall.

"It's okay" Snow whispered into Emma's ear as she put her hand on the back of Emma's head and cradled her to her. "It's okay sweet girl. Just cry baby. Just let it out. I am not going to leave you, never again. I am here."

Emma continued to cry holding on tighter her hands gripping the back of Snow's shirt.

Snow stood and carried her daughter up the stairs finding her baby blanket back she grabbed it and placed it over Emma's shoulder's before propping herself up on some pillows on the bed as she just held her sobbing daughter.

"You don't know my past" Emma sobbed "You're not going to love me when you know."

"Those are lies that you are believing that are not true" Snow whispered "Think about Henry. Think about him and how much you love him. Is there anything that he could tell you that would make you stop loving him?"

Emma sniffled against Snow's shoulder and shook her head "No, but.. He.."

"No" Snow cut her off "There isn't, and that my sweet, sweet, feisty Emma is how I feel about you."

Emma's sobs began to die down and she found herself unable to fight her eyelids from closing. She let out a shaky breath before she allowed to sleep to over take her.

Snow sat there with silent tears rolling down her own cheeks as she held onto her daughter tightly. Tears for time lost, tears for the pain her daughter suffered through, and was suffering though. Tears of joy for just holding her daughter close to her, feeling warm body pressed against hers. It reminded her of being pregnant with Emma. Holding her close with her own body. The connection she felt being pregnant was the same feeling now. "I got you baby girl" Snow whispered to Emma "And I am not leaving you ever again. I will always love you. You are safe. Emma Ruth Swan you safe in my arms and I don't mean physically in my actual arms as you are right this second."

Emma shifted slightly in her sleep but stayed asleep. "David and I are going to be here with you every step. You will figure this out, and we will be there with you. Every step, that I promise you baby girl. Just rest and know you are safe."


	5. Chapter 5

*AN, Again thank you for the reviews! They mean so much to me! This chapter is a little bit shorter, but it's working it's way into new chapters!

Enjoy

Chapter 5

David and Henry returned to the apartment just after six. Henry dropped his bag by the door and spotted his mother curled up in the corner of the couch with her baby blanket wrapped around and a plate of raw carrots sitting un touched next to her and reruns of Friends on the TV

"Grandma trying to get you to eat healthy too?" Henry asked taking a seat next to her snatching a carrot off the plate "They aren't that bad mom"

Emma crinkled her nose "Then you eat them kid."

"Emma" Her mother called from the kitchen "I heard that."

Emma rolled her eyes "How was school kid? How did the test go?"

Henry smiled as he snuck another carrot from her plate and chewed it softly so his grandmother wouldn't know he was helping his mother. "Good, I think. I mean it's not graded yet, but I feel good about it."

"I am sure you did great" Emma smiled as she watched Henry try to whisper chew his food for his mother. "How was your homework date with Regina?"

"Good, she's really good at helping me with math." He smiled "And she let me have a huge brownie sundae"

Emma rolled her eyes "OF course she did"

Henry gave her a cheesy grin and laughed "Well, you would have too."

"True" Emma nodded "Did she tell you" She cleared her throat

"That she couldn't help you, but she tried" Henry reached out and grabbed his mom's hand "Mom, it doesn't matter to me. You'll work it out when you can. You are still my mom. I still love you. Nothing changes because you are smaller then me… Expect for maybe I can out run you now" He smirked "Next race you won't win."

Emma rolled her eyes "Try me kid, name your date, name your time and be there or be square."

Henry raised her eyebrow and then laughed "You're on!"

He glanced back into the kitchen he could see his grandparents talking in hushed voices with their backs towards Emma and Henry. He grabbed Emma's last carrot and at it quickly. "One day you owe me" He whispered as he swallowed.

"Chili dogs and ice cream followed by a movie"

"Deal" Henry grinned "Now do you know what Grandma is cooking for dinner?"

Emma nodded "Yeah, she said something about chicken noodle soup and fresh bread. She started making it while I was napping. Something about her thinking I've been fighting something the last few days."

Henry nodded "Well maybe, you have been fighting something" He reasoned "You have been a little bit more tired then lately. Not to mention last night before bed you had a headache."

"Could be, that probably explains why I took a nap today."

Henry sized her up then nodded "Yeah that explains it."

OUAT

"How was your afternoon?" David asked in a hushed whispered as he put a step stool by the counter. "There's one for the bathroom too"

Snow smiled "Thank you"

"I also got a booster seat for the cars"

Snow's eyes lit up "Really? Thank you!"

He smiled and this he pulled out a pair of 4t little jeans, a pair of black boots and simple black sweater with a red coat. "Nothing princess, nothing sparkly. Just Emma"

Snow smiled "She's going to love that" She put her hand on David's chest "Did you have fun shopping for your daughter"

He grinned "Yeah, I did." He then looked at his wife "You never answered my question. How was your afternoon?"

Snow peaked over his shoulder and quietly gasped when he saw Henry sneak the last carrot off of Emma's plate "Why those little stinkers"

David turned and smiled "Cute"

"Don't encourage them"

"Honey, how was your afternoon? Did Emma calm?"

Snow took a deep breath "After she woke up she was calmer, but I don't think she's feeling the best and I think it goes further then what happened today with Regina's magic trying to fix it. I think she's fighting a bug and the stress became too much."

"Oh… Do we have children's medicine? Her body is little"

Snow nodded "Yeah, Henry's on the last year of kids medicine but we have some, Before he went on his grow spurt that is."

David nodded "Good, so she napped?"

Snow nodded "After completely losing it. She hysterical, and it's about her past. She just kept saying that once we found out about her past that we wouldn't love her anymore"

David's eyes grew wide with shock "That could never happen"

"I know that" Snow nodded as she looked at the pot 'You know I should add some more carrots to this soup."

David laughed "Really?"

"Oh don't think because she is pint size that we are just now doing this healthy eating battle. Since she's moved in I've done subtle things to introduce veggies into that girls diet."

"She wouldn't survive our world"

"Well she did" Snow reminded him "But she did mention French Fries and hot chocolate every day.

"Girl after my own heart"

Snow rolled her eyes "Don't give her ideas and don't pick your carrots out of your soup either" She warned before smiling "Emma, Henry dinner" She called as she dished up four bowls of soup.

Snow placed the bowl with the most carrots visable in front of her daughter. "Enjoy my darling girl"

Emma looked into the bowl and groaned "Did you put extra carrots in?"

"No, but I wanted to" She smiled "Don't pick them out either Emma, and Henry can't help you on this one."

Emma groaned as Henry blushed and David laughed.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Emma stood in front of the four pairs of pjs laying out in front of her as Snow turned on her bathwater.

"Um, I am not wearing any of these" Emma crinkled her nose as she picked up the Ariel night gown "Snow this has a mermaid on it!"

Snow smiled but didn't make a big deal of Emma calling her Snow instead of Mary Margret. It was a step in the right direction

"You know Ariel didn't look anything like that"

Emma groaned and tossed the night gown in the garbage can which her mother quickly pulled out "Emma" She scolded "You don't have to wear it, but we can donate it to kids that need it"

Emma ignored her as she picked up the purple pair of pjs with lace ruffles on the butt. "Eww" She groaned and threw them at Snow who caught them.

She looked down at a red pair of footy pjs with a black Scotty dog on them and a pair of pink cotton pjs that said "My Mommy loves me" She looked up at Snow "Really? Why does clothing have to advertise parent love mumbo jumbo"

Snow laughed "You could wear one of Henry's Tee shirts as a night gown"

"I was cold last night" Emma mumbled as Snow turned off the bath tub

"Being little I don't have as much body heat."

"Or you are fighting something" Snow argued

Emma shrugged "I don't know" She looked at Snow "Can you get me a towel? I'll see you when I get out."

Snow eyed the tub and the three year old size version of her daughter then the huge old fashioned claw foot tub "Um Emma, I don't think your big enough to climb into the bathtub. Its not safe"

Emma's cheeks grew red "But, you can't…"

"Emma, it's not safe"

Emma sighed "David got me a stool"

"So you can dive into the bathtub?"

Emma bit her lip "Can you put me in with your eyes closed?"

"And you think that's safe?"

"You're the one that's freaking out" Emma argued

As Snow turned her around and carefully pulled out the hair tie and placed it on the bathroom sink.

"I don't want help" Emma whined "Please"

Snow knelt down in front of Emma brushed blonde hair out of Emma's face "Honey, please let me help you. It's just me. I am safe. I have the same parts as you"

Emma looked to Snow as her eyes filled with tears as she began take off her clothes.

The minute her shirt was off Snow could clearly see why her daughter didn't ant her to help. It wasn't because she was being modest. It's because she hiding ugly scars on her back."

Emma looked up to Snow "Do you think I am gross?"

"No" Snow gasped "Oh no, baby no" She turned Emma around and ran her fingers over little round scars "What?"

Tears fell as Emma hung her head "Cigarette burns"

Snow found a scar on Emma's side and traced it "Rope burn scar" Emma mumbled as Snows' hands shook as she reached out and carefully un snapped Emma's little jeans and helped her step out. Emma's lower abdomen was full of tiny scars, jagged scars and more burns.

"They faded" Emma promised "As I grew, but now I am little again they are bright again"

Snow gave Emma a small smile "You're a beautiful girl"

"Scared inside and out" Emma mumbled as she looked at her feet.

Snow took in every scar and fought back tears before she helped her into the bath. "No one had the right to touch you like that."

Emma shrugged and grabbed a bar of soap "I was a bad kid, I caused trouble. I was into things. It's fine. I deserved it"

Snow grabbed Emma's chin and forced her to look up at her. "No, that is not true! You did nothing wrong! Nothing you could have done would ever be so bad that you deserved this"

Emma shrugged "Can you help me wash my hair so I can just go to bed"

Snow decided that pressing right now wasn't the time. Emma was already feeling vulnerable. So she quickly washed her hair and pulled her daughter from the tub and wrapped her in a towel and helped her dry off before she left her to get dressed.

She found her way out of the bathroom before her legs gave out under her and she fell to the ground crying silent tears as David quickly rushed to her.

"Snow?!"

She wrapped her arm around his neck and cried into shoulder "I don't think sending her through the portal was such a good idea anymore. She's right which curse would have been worse?"

David just held his wife as she had silent tears roll down as she listened for Emma.

Once she knew Emma was coming she quickly pulled away and wiped her eyes and smiled as Emma came out in the pink cotton pjs "Not a word" She warned

Snow rolled her eyes "Alright miss tude" She laughed "Lets blow dry your hair. Then maybe we can just watch some TV before we are tired."

Emma "Sounds good" She looked up at David "Will you make popcorn for this?"

"On it' He grinned before giving his wife one last concerned

"I am okay" She mouthed as Emma had gone into the bathroom to get the hair dryer "We'll talk later' She promised before turning her attention back to Emma who came out with the hair dryer

"You sure you want to help?" Emma asked

"My hair takes forever!"

"A little something I know about' Snow promised "Well before I got this haircut, though there was now blow dryers, but I get how your hair works" She promised with a smile "I am ready for an episode of Survivor so lets get your hair dried."

Emma nodded "And popcorn and hot chocolate"

"And popcorn and hot chocolate" Snow agreed as she placed a kiss on the top of Emma's head.


	6. Chapter 6

*AN- Your reviews are so encouraging! I can't thank you enough! I am having fun playing with Emma's vulnerability and tough girl attitude all tied in one.. Exploring this epic mother daughter story... Again thank you so much! You have know idea how much it helps write this.

Emma woke in the middle of the night tangled in her baby blanket. Something wasn't right she didn't feel right. She was coughing little coughs over and over. She glanced over at Henry in his bed across the room he was sleeping soundly. Good she thought to herself as she reached for glass of water by her bed stand. She didn't remember putting it there. Nor did she remember going to bed. She groaned when she realized she was still fun size that had not been a dream, and she must have fallen asleep on the couch watching TV with David and Snow. Her hands were shaking as she reached for the water. She took a tiny sip. After a few seconds it didn't cause her stop coughing. She realized her chest felt heavy and she was sucking air as hard.

She climbed out of her bed and carefully made her way of her room and down the stairs still coughing . She made her way slowly to where her parents were sleeping. Part of her thought about turning and running back upstairs, but she knew her mother most likely had herd her coughs as she was coming down the stairs.

She was right the minute she pushed back the curtain that led to her parent's bed her mother was already sitting up. "Emma?" She asked her voice full of concern.

David too herd his wife and his daughter and sat up turning on the light as Emma slowly made her way to Snow's side of the bed.

"Snow?"

"Emma honey?" Snow leaned to the side of the bed and pulled her up onto her lap. Concern filling her as Emma didn't protest and only continued to cough, her color a slightly grey and her forehead caked with sweat.

Snow put her on Emma's chest "Oh my God's she struggling to breathe David"

Emma nodded as her looked away fear filling her eyes "I.. childhood…Asthma…No…be..Mad…Please"

"Mad?" Snow gasped as she shifted Emma over onto David's lap as she quickly got out of bed. "I've got to take her to the hospital."

"I should.." David started to speak

"No, I need you to stay with Henry. We can't wake him." She shook her head "It'll just scare him."

David nodded and looked down to Emma "You okay with just your mom going?" He asked rubbing her back. "Breathe, kiddo, just try breathe"

"Try..ing" Emma said between coughs as she watched Snow quickly change out of her pjs. Pulling on jeans and oversized sweater, as quickly as she could.

"The carseat?" Snow asked sitting on the edge of her bed to put her socks and shoes on.

"I installed it last night, in the truck" David answered climbing out of the bed holding Emma to him tightly as she kept coughing and pulling air in hard. Not even fighting the attention or arguing over the carseat. This worried David.

Snow grabbed her purse phone and keys as David carried Emma to the living room. He grabbed a blue fleece blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped Emma tightly in it.

"Okay, I am ready" Snow called offering her arms for her daughter.

"I'll take her to the truck" David promised as Snow eyed him "Charming, you are just in sweats, and no shirt."

"I'll be fine" David assured her "I want to do this."

Snow nodded as she ran into the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and a few granola bars and shoved them into her purse before allowing Charming to lead them to the truck.

David climbed into the truck and settled Emma in her new seat and secured her before tucking the blanket around her. "Be good kiddo, listen to the doctors, don't fight them, don't be stubborn. I need my girl feeling better."

Emma blushed slightly and nodded between coughs.

David brushed some hair away from her face her color wasn't looking good anymore. "Go Snow' He said quickly as he leaned over Emma and kissed Snow's cheek "Keep us up to date"

She nodded and waited for him to climb out of the truck before she put the truck into drive as quickly as possible.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Snow didn't even remember driving to the hospital, or parking the truck. All of a sudden all she knew was she fighting the restraints of Emma's carseat, cursing under her breath.

Even though Emma was struggling she still managed a little smile "Told you a carseat was stupid."

"Hush you" Snow smiled tapping her nose before she finally got it to unlock freeing her sick daughter. "Come here darling" She said soothingly to Emma as she lifted her from the seat and brought her into her arms. She grabbed the blanket and draped it over Emma's shoulders trying to shield her from the cold before they made the sprint into the hospital.

"I need help" Snow called frantically as she approached the nurse's station.

"Mary Margret?"

Snow turned to see Dr. Whale dropping some charts off at the nurse's station.

"Who do you have there?" He asked seeing a little bundle in Snow's arms.

"Emma"

"Emma?" His eyes got huge "What?"

"Magic, made her child size" Snow explained quickly "But with that came back her childhood asthma."

Dr. Whale came around at hearing Emma's quick and fast little coughs. He reached out and took a hold of Emma's hand and examined it. Her little finger tips were turning blue. He moved the blanket off of her and took a good look at her. It was Emma for sure just a tiny version of the feisty sheriff.

"Miss. Swan" He looked at her "Can I take you from your mother"

Emma looked embarrassed but nodded as Dr. Whale took her quickly noticing the blue around her lips.

"I need a room, and I need one now' He yelled to his nurses as one quickly jumped and began to run towards a empty room.

"I am coming" Snow demanded rather then ask to which the Dr. nodded "Of course" He called over his shoulder as he turned and followed the nurse quickly.

Dr. Whale deposited Emma on the bed

"Nurse, Hannah, I want to start a nebulizer treatment right away" He said as she nodded and quickly gathered

Dr. Whale turned to Snow "How old?"

"29" Emma managed to muster up with a glare.

"She's still Emma" Snow nodded "Just a smaller version of her. I mean there a few things that are different but.."

"Still Emma" Whale nodded as clipped a little clip to Emma's tiny finger while the nurse attached an oxygen mask to Emma's face that was attached to a machine.

"This will monitor the oxygen levels in her blood" He said looking to Snow who looked concern with what they were doing to Emma. "The mask is going to give her some medicine to help her breathe better. It'll be a vapor" He said turning the machine on and instant vapor started to come up from the mask that Emma had on.

"Her still being Emma is helpful" He said looking to Emma as he had her sit up and lifted her pj shirt putting his stethoscope to her back. "Breathe for me Emma" He instructed as he listened and nodded "Are you allegoric to anything Emma?"

She nodded her head and moved the mask from her face "Codeine" She then put the mask back over her face.

The nurse in the room made a note of this. "Emma, I am going to look up your medical history here in a few minutes, to see your detailed history of this. How long have you been feeling off?"

Emma looked up to Snow then down to her lap and shrugged

"A few days?" He guessed "And when did the switch happen?"

"Yesterday" Snow shot Emma a warning glare "Emma Swan, Really a few days?"

Emma's response was to pick at her pink Pjs and hold onto the mask on her face.

"It explains why it came and hit you hard fast" Dr. Whale nodded "If you were fighting something and you reverted it hit your weak spot. Emma you may have grown out of childhood asthma but if you start getting chest colds or tightness in your breath you need to have that checked out right away."

Emma blushed and sank into the bed as Snow shot her a warning glare.

"Alright, we are going to set up an IV in Emma's arm get some fluids into her as well as hydrocortisone."

Emma cringed at the thought of the needle and shook her head taking the mask off "I don't need that" She whined.

Snow felt her heart break for her daughter once more. How many times did Emma have to face this as a kid? Mostly like alone, mostly like never comforted or told she'd be alright.

Snow pointed to the bed "Would I be in the way if I sat with her?"

Dr. Whale shook his head as he adjusted the mask back on Emma's face "Don't move it, just breathe"

Snow climbed in beside Emma and pulled her to her side as the nurse moved to the other side and took Emma's small arm in her hand.

Snow saw Emma wince she shook her head. She wondered if Emma was terrified of needles of if this was a little Emma thing. "Hey look at me" Snow instructed as she moved some blonde hair off of Emma's sweaty forehead. "Good girl' She smiled once she had Emma's eyes on her. Which caused her daughter to roll her own in return.

"Thank you stubborn girl" Snow smiled "I think it was about a year after my father married Regina, we were traveling somewhere. The three of us, it was a rare family appearance. We hit an awful storm on the way over, things broke down. I don't remember how it happened but I got stranded out in the middle of this snow storm, for who knows how long." Snow kept talking as her eyes went to the nurse. The nurse was cleaning Emma's arm getting ready to find a vain for an IV.

"It felt like forever" She continued "Regina found me and managed to get us both to safety, again I don't remember it clearly. What I do remember was that frantic look on her face as she undressed me and got me into a warm bath. Regina doesn't like to admit it but she loved me in her own ways. My father had to attend meetings form committees. I guess the storm was a big deal. So it was just Regina and I in this suit."

Snow's eyes traveled to the nurse who was getting the needle ready.

"I woke up that morning, with my chest on fire Emma" Snow shook her head at the thought remembering the pain. "It hurt to breathe, it hurt to talk. I remember just silently crying. I wanted my mom. Nothing made me miss my mom more then when I was sick." Snow began to play with her daughter's curls as she kept their eyes locked. "Regina, she herd me whimpering. She got up and crawled into bed with me. Like I am sitting here with you, she there and she played with my hair like I am playing with yours. She only got up a few times, to get me water, and wet rag to bring down my fever. She just talked to me. Told me stories of her childhood, how she learned to ride a horse. She told me her favorite stories. She just kept talking to me and doing this" Snow said tugging at Emma's hair and then her hand moved to Emma's tummy and she began to pat it softly.

Her eyes stay locked with Emma's. "You okay Em?"

Emma looked at her arm in shock to find that the IV was already in and the nurse on the other side of the room, cleaning something.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked back at Snow.

"Oh sweetie" Snow quickly started to brush each fallen tear with her thumbs "Does it hurt?"

Emma shook her head as she took off her mask, her lip trembling. "It's the first time that didn't hurt, or I wasn't scared"

Snow put the mask back over Emma's face as she pulled the blankets up over them "Oh Emma, baby I forgot to get you socks or shoes. Your feet must be so cold" She shook her head as she reached down and touched Emma's little foot. She went back to fixing the blankets for them and they lay close to Emma who put her head on Snow's shoulder.

Dr. Whale stood by the doorway "I am going to go check for Emma's medical history. "The Neb treatment has about ten more minutes in it. Make sure she keeps on the mask and just breathes it in."

Snow nodded as she rested her chin on Emma's head and the two of them just rested in each other's presents.


	7. Chapter 7

*AN, again thank you for the reviews and favorites! Means the world to me! I love the Charming family. I know Emma has two parents. Two great parents and there will be chapters with Emma and David that's so important, but my heart is set on Snow and Emma chapters. I love that idea, I love exploring it. I find it easier to write it's my love. But I promise I will still be doing David Emma chapters because I do value that! Emma and Henry coming soon. Even Snow/Regina/ Emma. Again thank you for the reviews. It helps me keep this going.

Chapter 7

"I want to stay in the truck" Emma whined as she rubbed her eyes tiredly as Snow parked in front of Granny's diner. They had arrived at the hospital at two thirty am and Dr. Whale had just released them at four pm. He'd spent all day working on getting her breathing back to normal and monitoring her. He finally released them giving Snow a detailed list of what Emma needed and lots of medications. He only let her go knowing she'd actually get better rest and most better care at her home.

Snow bit her lip "Em, it's cold."

"You're just getting food." Emma argued "Food, you already ordered. Please if I was big me you wouldn't hesitate letting me stay in the truck."

"I would if you were sick" Snow reminded her "But you're right, it's not fair to drag you in"

She turned the car back on and turned up the heat and handed Emma her phone "Please call your father, let him know we are just picking up dinner and will be home soon."

Emma rolled her eyes "You want me to talk to him, while you are inside in case something happens."

"Don't be silly Emma, just call your dad" Snow said sliding out of the car.

Emma sighed and looked up David's number on her mother's cellphone "Hey it's Emma" She said softly She blushed when she swear she herd him smile on the other line. "I am okay, I have some nasty ass tasting cough syrup." She laughed when she herd David ask where Snow was. It had to been her ass comment. "She's in side picking up our to go order, then we are coming home. "I promise, I am okay, Dr. Whale sent home a neb machine an inhaler, and medicine. I am going to be fine. Is Henry okay? Did he get to and from school alright? Tell him his grandma spoiled him tonight. She's bringing home a dozen cookies too!" She smiled as she listened to David tell her about Henry's day. "Oh, she's coming. I am going to hang up now. We'll be home soon."

Snow climbed into the truck tucking the take out boxes by Emma. "I was quick"

"And I was fine" Emma challenged

"I never doubted you were" Snow shrugged before she put the car into gear and made the quick trip home.

Snow smiled when she saw Charming standing on the side walk waiting for them but Emma groaned "Really?"

"You need help inside" Snow looked to her.

"No, I can walk" Emma snapped

"Yeah you're feeling better miss grouch. You have no shoes or socks. You've been in the hospital all day. You are not walking on the cold pavement. I can't carry both you and dinner."

Emma rolled her eyes as she tried to un fasten herself out of the carseat. "Stupid pieces of crap" She fell back when she couldn't do it.

Snow shook her head at her daughter. "Your father can get you" She shrugged as she grabbed the take out and the bag that had all of Emma's stuff in it.

"She's your daughter" Snow smiled to her husband as she climbed out before placing a kiss on his cheek. "You can help her out of the truck, and with that I say good luck."

She then turned and made a dash for the building.

David peeked inside of the truck to find Emma squirming trying to squirm her way out of the restraints. "You do know those are supposed to keep you firmly in the seat."

Emma shot him a glare "It's a piece of crap."

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel about this seat?" David asked with a smile only causing Emma to stick her tongue out at him.

She tried to press the button again "Stupid, this is stupid! Stupid little hands."

David sat next to her as she slammed her body against the carseat one more time before falling back longer having any strength left. "Can you help?" She paused "Please"

"All you had to do was ask" David smiled and quickly un did the restraints. He let her climb out of the seat and climb to the edge of the truck. She was about to jump down herself when he caught her. "I'll be sleeping on the couch if I let you walk in with bare feet."

"We don't have to tell her" Emma tried as she began to wiggle trying to get down.

"I don't think so Emma" He shook his head and kept a firm grip on her as they made their way up the stairs with Emma squirming all the way, muttering about being inside now and that she could walk.

"MOM" Henry greeted when David came into the apartment and deposited Emma on the couch.

"Hey kid" She smiled "I am sorry I wasn't there this morning when you woke up."

"I am just glad you are okay, you are okay right?"

Emma nodded as David went to help Snow set the table.

"I am fine" Emma reassured her son "And I have all the medicine I need so if it starts to happen again we won't have to go to the hospital."

Henry nodded "My mom came by this afternoon"

This got Snow's attention as she shot David a why didn't you tell me this sooner look. "Emma, Henry come eat before your food gets cold."

Emma and Henry slid off the couch and joined Snow and Charming at the table as Emma took a deep breath "Why did Regina stop by?" She asked her son.

"She wanted to see how you were doing" Henry said honestly "And she brought me this new book she found me on the solar system. It's awesome, and she dropped off a bag for you" He said pointing to a bag by the door.

Snow raised her eyebrow "We'll look at it after dinner" She said placing a glass of juice in front of Emma and Henry's plates.

"She was very pleasant" David nodded "She looked concerned for Emma still."

"She felt bad" Emma said eating a fry off her plate with one finger while shoving all her corn to one side of her plate with her finger. "Yesterday when her powers zapped us, she felt bad for me. She wasn't lying when she apologized."

"She hurt you?" Henry's eyes got big "Is that why you are sick?"

Emma shook her head "No, it wasn't her fault, it was a power thing, and it probably didn't help my body no, so yes it probably didn't help and triggered my asthma attack, but it wasn't her fault."

"Nor did it help your mom was feeling sick for a few days" Snow smiled tightly shooting Emma a look

"Whatever" Emma mumbled "Get over it. I am an adult."

"Emma" Snow shook her head "Stop."

"Stop, what?" Emma asked "Breathing? That's all I am doing here. I tried to stop breathing earlier and you rushed me to the hospital."

Snow shot Emma another disapproving look "You're being difficult, that's what I want you to stop."

"Just sitting here" Emma taunted as she took a bite of her grilled cheese "Minding my own business."

David glance at his wife and saw she was about to lose her cool on their child. He had to chuckle to himself as this is what it would have been like had they raised her.

'Snow, I know you are probably tied" He looked at his wife "But why don't you and Henry run to the store we need cereal, and then you two go for ice cream. I'd offer to take Emma, but she should probably stay in the house."

Snow nodded as she swallowed a bite of salad. "An ice cream date with my little man, I couldn't that down if I tried."

Henry grinned "Awesome"

"But" Emma's eyes got wide "I want ice cream."

"Your mother brought home cookies" David reminded her "More for us with them gone. Besides, I don't think the ice cream would be good for you."

Emma mumbled something under her breath but nodded.

"Eat your corn" Snow looked to her daughter "You've had apple sauce and that's it all day long."

"Not my fault the hospital brought Tuna salad for lunch. That's nasty."

Snow took a deep breath "Eat your dinner Emma"

Henry finished swallowing and stood "I am done Grandma" He said taking his plate to the sink. "Go, wash up, grab a sweatshirt and I'll be ready to go when you get back down"

Henry nodded and left the room while she finished her own dinner. Snow finished her own dinner and made her way over to the bag to see what Regina had left for Emma.

She actually found herself smiling when she saw a few shirts that were simple no frills or sparkles. She reached in the bag and pulled out a pair of green plaid pjs again no frills or sparkles. "Look Emma" She smiled "These will be nice to put on after dinner." She also pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants and a black hoody.

"She bought her clothing?" David asked.

Snow nodded and pulled out a note "Magic can make us uncomfortable at times, I know you are probably feeling that right now Miss. Swan. Here are a few things to help lessen that. Regina."

David nodded as Emma actually smiled "I like the sweats."

Henry came back down the stairs "I am ready" He announced.

Snow grabbed her coat and put it on. "We will be back. I have my phone."

"Snow…" Emma called out as her mother was about to leave.

Snow took a look at Emma and saw something in her eyes. She moved over quickly to her daughter and brushed her hair away from her face before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back. I promise baby" She kissed her one more time leaving her lips on Emma's forehead for a few seconds. "I'll be back."

Emma laughed and pushed away "Yeah, whatever don't give Henry too much icecream" She mumbled

Snow nodded "Eat your corn"

"It's gross"

"Emma, it's corn it's not gross"

"Well this corn isn't" Snow said grabbing Emma's for and taking a bit her self "It's good."

"It's cold"

"Your father will heat it' Snow promised before she winked at Charmling "We'll be back soon"

David waited until Snow was gone before he grabbed Emma's plate "If you tell, I'll deny it" He warned as he scraped her plate into a bag then stuffed it into the garbage "A day at the hospital is worth skipping corn"

Emma's eyes got wide "Are you for real right now?" She laughed

Charming winked at his daughter "How many cookies can you handle?"

"Two" She held up her fingers as she watched David open the container and pull out a few cookies and place them on a plate and placed them in the microwave for a few seconds "Now they are melty"

Emma smiled as she took a cookie off the plate "Thanks David" She smiled taking a bite of the cookie.

"You scared me this morning" David looked at his daughter "When you couldn't breathe, that scared me."

Emma nodded "I know, I am sorry" She said softly "I forgot about my asthma"

David grabbed the plate of cookies and moved to the couch knowing Emma would follow him.

Emma scrambled off the chair and joined her father on the end of the couch. She pulled a blanket around her as she nibbled a cookie.

"Was that scary?" David asked "Having Asthma has a little girl?"

Emma sighed "Yes, and no. Some of my best times came when I had asthma attacks"

David raised his eyebrow "How?"

"A lot of times when I was little and would have an asthma attack whatever foster family I was with would get mad at me."

"What?" David gasped

She shrugged "I don't know why, but they would bring me to the hospital, and I'd be admitted for a few days" Emma smiled "And it was like a vacation. People taking care of me, three meals a day. The nurses must have known. They always snuck me extra goodies."

Emma swallowed her first cookie and reached for another one. "I didn't like that I didn't have any one to comfort me, when it hurt. I hated the kids in the room with me that had mom and dad's that smothered them with attention"

"I am so Emma" David swallowed hard "I wish we could have smothered you with love. We are here now."

"Yeah, hard to miss" Emma laughed "I have met Snow."

"She loves you" David smiled "More then you could possibly know. She just wants what is best for you."

"I know" Emma nodded with a smile "I also know had I grown up with you, we would have had a lot of nights like this."

"Like?"

"You sending my mom out, for a break. So we had had a break from each other and then you and I would have snuck off for cookies"

David laughed "Yes, that's true. I would also have taught you to ride horses, use a sword, go on adventures"

Emma scooted a little closer to David "Would you have made me wear dresses?"

"Only for balls" He laughed "Where you'd only dance with me. No boys ever"

Emma found herself scooting closer to David as she rolled her eyes "No boys?"

"Still no boys" David winked "They are over rated"

Emma laughed before she rubbed her eyes and found herself putting his head on her lap. "Will you watch a movie with me?"

David began running his fingers through her curls. He missed Snow's curls. He loved playing with them and Emma's curls were just like her mother's.

"I'd love to watch a movie with you" He smiled

He reached next to him and grabbed the remote and turned the TV on as he kept playing with Emma's hair.

"David?"

"Yes Em?" He asked as he found The Little Rascals was starting "Thanks for loving Henry and taking care of him while we were gone. He needs to know what a good man looks like. He needs a role model. He needs someone he can be like when he grows up."

David stopped playing with Emma's curls for a few seconds as his daughter's words hit his heart. "I love Him Emma, and I love you. I promise I'll be a good role model to you too of what a good man looks like."

"You won't leave?" She asked sounding small "Promise?"

"I am not going to leave you again." David said sincerely "You're my girl."

Emma sat up quickly and locked eyes with him for a few seconds. "When I was little, I dreamt about my parents, I loved the idea of having a mom who babied me and loved me, but I wanted a dad to be there ya know. To be his side kick. I wanted to be a daddy's girl"

"I have room for a side kick" David said pulling her into his arms holding her tightly "I have room for you."

Emma held on to him for a few minutes before pulling away and laying back down "Good, you can teach me how to properly sword fight when I am big enough to hold a sword again"

"Deal" David promised her. "There isn't anything I'd like more then to teach you that."

"And when Henry is home and can hear too. Can you tell us stories about your childhood? Your adventures, my grandmother"

David grinned as Emma mentioned his mother "Oh yes Emma, you have my word."

"And David?"

"Yes Emma"

She sat up "Can I have another cookie?"

He laughed before leaning over and grabbing a cookie "Don't tell your mother"

She grinned "This is what we call father daughter bonding. I won't tell if you won't tell"


	8. Chapter 8

*AN* Thank you all for the reviews and the comments! I am just in shock at all the love this story is getting! Thanks to those who just encouraged me to write what I know and love...

Chapter 8

Snow and Henry crept quietly into the apartment "Go upstairs right to bed" She whispered to her grandson.

Henry nodded and darted up the stairs as Snow moved over to the couch to find Emma resting her head on her father's lap sound asleep. Charming had his head all the way back. It looked like he was breaking his neck but she could tell he hadn't wanted to disturb their daughter.

"Charming" She whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. "We're home."

David opened his eyes "Where were you?" He asked

"I sent a text" She replied "I told you we'd be late."

"Really late"

"It's only nine" She smiled

"You left at five" David said softly trying not to wake Emma. "And this one here got worried before she passed out."

"She knew Henry was with me and safe" Snow whispered looking at her sleeping girl. Her cheeks looked a little flushed. Snow put her hand on Emma's forehead and found her warm.

"She wasn't worried about Henry, she was worried about you" David replied "She thought you weren't coming back for her, because she'd been fighting you at dinner."

"I knew she was thinking that before I left" Snow chastised herself for going "I knew I should have stayed with her! Why didn't I stay with her?"

"She was fine" David assured his wife. "it's just her being at the hospital all night just caused for her to be exhausted, and when one is exhausted one can be a little bit more emotional." He then narrowed his eyes at his wife. "What happened to going for icecream?"

"Oh we did" Snow smiled "At Granny's and Red started a game of cards with Henry and I. All of a sudden two sundaes and two hot chocolates later it was nine."

Charming smiled "I am glad you and our boy had fun. I am glad we get to be a part of his life."

"Was Emma difficult for you other then being worried?" Snow asked going around the couch and kneeling in front of her daughter.

"No, we just watched movies and ate all the cookies" He blushed

"Charming!" Snow gasped "That was twelve cookies"

"Yeah we each had six" He grinned. "You and Henry can play. So can Emma and I."

Snow rolled her eyes "Go say goodnight to your grandson" She smirked "While I get our daughter up and get her meds into her.

"You who wakes the beast, deals with the beast" David warned

"Charming, don't call our daughter a beast."

"I have a feeling if she's anything like you" He laughed "Waking her before she's ready is departmental to your health"

"Oh whatever" She shook her head "Emma's woken me twice the last two nights and I've been fine."

David held up his hands and walked out of the room heading up the stairs.

Snow rolled her eyes and decided to get Emma's medicine ready before she woke her daughter. After setting up the Neb machine and measuring out some cough syrup she moved to Emma.

"Emma" She whispered softly into her daughter's ear as she began to rub small circles on her belly.

Emma swatted her hands away and made a grumping noise as she rolled over.

"I know honey" Snow whispered brushing some hair away from Emma's face "If I could I'd let you just sleep, but we need to keep you on your medicine schedule. No more ER trips"

Emma groaned again and kicked her leg in frustration "Go way" She mumbled.

"Emma" Snow grabbed her leg to keep it from kicking her. She took a deep breath "You being small works to my advantage" She said picking her daughter up.

Emma groaned and tried to force her body to go rock hard. "Leave me alone, tired" Emma snapped

"Emma, you need to take this medicine, have a neb treatment then you can go back to sleep."

"No, I don't want to." She snapped "Leave me alone!"

"I am not going to do that" Snow shook her head.

"Who do you think you are?" Emma growled as she struggled in her mother's arms.

"Your mother" Snow said in a quiet voice filled with love.

"You left me!" Emma screamed causing her voice to crack and then she started to cough as she began to fight harder against Snow. "You left me!"

Snow knew she wasn't talking about this evening, she knew it went deeper than that. It felt as if Emma punched in the gut hearing such anger in her daughter's voice. So much anger directed at her.

"I am sorry, Emma I am sorry" She whispered as she stood taking Emma all the way into her arms as she began to sway with her.

"I am grown, I don't need a mom anymore" Emma argued as she pushed hard against Snow's shoulders trying desperately to get down.

"I never wanted to leave you" Snow insisted as she held onto her daughter tightly still just swaying with her. "I am a grown woman Em, but if my mom were to walk in…" She shook her head at the thought "Even if I am grown I still feel like I need my mom."

Emma stopped pushing against Snow as she looked up at her. Her eye's catching Snow's. She shook her head "It's confusing, my thoughts are confusing" She mumbled and in turn wrapped her arms around Snow's neck burying her face into her shoulder as she began to cry.

"Don't cry baby" Snow whispered to Emma "Please don't cry. Emma it makes me want to cry when you cry" She whispered as she buried her own face in Emma's curls.

"I didn't think you were coming home" Emma whispered in s horse sounding voice. "Cause you were mad at me. Everyone leaves me when they get mad"

Snow sat down on the couch and turned Emma around so they were facing each other. She reached to the coffee table and handed Emma the little cup of pink cough syrup. "Drink this Em"

Emma groaned but did as she was told scrunching up her face "Ack.. Gross!"

"Sorry" Snow laughed before she grabbed Emma's face with both her hands and held onto it. She used her thumbs to wipe away a few tears before she spoke. "Emma, I want you to listen carefully" She took a deep breath "As long as it's in my control I will never leave you. Ever. No matter how upset I get with you. Never" She said seriously "There is nothing you could do that would make me leave you."

Emma's lip stuck out "Promise?"

"Cross my heart" Snow smiled before leaning in and stealing a quick kiss from Emma. Who crinkled her nose "Don't get mushy" She warned "I am not really three. Just the size of a three year old."

Snow winked "I'd do that if you were big size too" She promised "But I couldn't do this" She admitted turning Emma around so her back was to her stomach "Lean on me" She told her daughter who didn't protest leaning back. The girl was tired. Snow hooked on the little face mask and turned on the machine. She then took each of Emma's hands and held them in her own hands rubbing circles on her daughter's hands while she rested her chin on Emma's head. Both just stared at the TV in front of them. Emma's eyes began to droop and before the nebulizer was even done blowing a mist of medication into her lungs.

David came down the stairs to see Snow holding out Emma's arms a little while still holding her hands. She was examining her tiny hands.

"Honey?" He asked softly

"She's asleep" Snow promised

"We heard yelling"

Snow smiled tiredly at her husband "You may have been right, Emma doesn't do well when woken."

David grinned and could hear the machine sputtering signaling the medication was done. He moved over and took the mask off of Emma's face and turned the machine off.

Snow went back to examining her daughter's small hands "I wonder if this tattoo means anything" She said showing David Emma's wrist.

"What's with the shoelace she wears?" David asked raising his eyebrow after looking closer at her tiny wrist."

Snow put Emma's arms down holding her hands still firmly in her hands rubbing circles with her thumb as she closed her eyes. "It was Graham's" She said softly

"Oh" David nodded "Emma really cared for him?"

"She did" Her eyes stayed closed while she just sat there her daughter sound asleep on her lap.

"Honey, you look exhausted" He said moving over to take Emma from her.

"No" She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Emma's front "I am just enjoying this moment. I don't get to hold my daughter this often. I don't know when this is going to end. I just want this moment"

David grabbed the blanket from beside Snow and covered her and Emma "Honey, you need real sleep. Emma's had you up two nights in a row."

"I know" She smiled tiredly "I don't mind, not for her."

She opened her eyes and ran her hand through Emma's tangled mop "I am going to have to detangle this again tomorrow" She smiled "David, she didn't fight me on this. She allowed me to hold her while I gave her the medicine. She melted into me. She needs this. She's just so unsure right now."

"I won't argue with that" He smiled "But why don't you stand up, take her into our room. I'll go sleep in Emma's bed."

Snow raised a tired eyebrow at the thought then nodded "I'll do that in a few minutes. I am just going to enjoy this" She smiled "Feeling the weight of Emma's slumbering body on her. I didn't get this" Snow looked at David tears fell. "I didn't get to hold my baby. I didn't get to carry her on my hip, I didn't get to rock her to sleep. I didn't get to nurse fevers, or chase away monsters. I didn't get to sing to her. I didn't get to snuggle, or play tear party. I didn't get to chase after her. Steal kisses. I didn't get to raise my daughter." Snow looked up at David "I love my daughter, my sassy pants daughter. She has these walls up and I can't get in them. Right this second those walls are down and I am holding my little girl. I am going to take advantage of this moment."

David used his thumbs to wipe away his wives tears "I am glad you have this moment with her" He said sincerely "And I know it means something to her. I am praying there is some healing happening in her heart."

Snow kissed the top of Emma's head "I hope so" She whispered "I hope so."


	9. Chapter 9A

*AN, hey guys sorry this took me so long to get up. It's been a busy few days and I don't want to just throw something together to get an update faster. I am wanting heart in it. So this will be a two part chapter.

WARNING-These two chapters will mention and talk about child abuse but it won't be overly graphic. No need to relive it totally. I am going with the here and now and making Emma feel safe here and now.

Thanks again for all the reviews! If you have any ideas feel to throw them at me. Sometimes I hit road blocks*

Chapter 9

"Bye boys" Snow smiled at her men as she stood by the doorway handing them each their lunch. "Have a good day, and we will see you after work and school."

She ruffled Henry's hair "Emma, and I will pick you up when schools out."

Emma nodded as she walked up to Henry and tugged his hand so he'd come down to her level before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I snuck some extra candy in your lunch box" She whispered to her son causing him to smile.

"I wouldn't call it sneaking Emma" Snow rolled her eyes at her daughter who blushed in return.

"I'll call you Emma" David promised "If I need anything ok?"

Emma nodded "Thanks"

"Enjoy your day ladies' David smiled "And tomorrow is Saturday! Maybe can plan some sort of adventure"

"Can we?" Henry asked Emma "Please?"

Emma nodded "Sure kid."

"I am going to think about what we can do all day!" Henry declared excitedly.

Snow ran her fingers over his cheek "Just don't let it take away from your school work."

"Yes, Gramma" He nodded as he let out a sigh "I wish I could stay home with you and Emma today. I bet you two will have a blast having a hooky day"

Emma snorted "Hooky day? I am pint size!"

"It'll be fun" Henry told her as David nodded in agreement.

"Time to go boys" Emma said crossing her arms over her chest no longer wanting to take part in this fun conversation. To her the day was not going to be fun.

David took the hint and ushered Henry out the door with another chorus of goodbyes before Snow closed the door and looked down at her daughter. "Now it's just you and me babe"

Emma nodded standing there awkwardly "Yeah"

Snow looked at the clock "You need another treatment, soon."

Emma groaned "I am already feeling better, my chest doesn't hurt and my breathing is fine. Why do I have to have another one?"

"Dr. Whale said you needed them four times a day for the next three days. I am not willing to risk it coming back. Are you? Was the hospital fun?" Snow questioned raising her eyebrow at her stubborn daughter who at this moment had her arms crossed over her chest and lower lip sticking out with a death ray glare.

"Is that rhetorical question?" the little blonde asked as she uncrossed her arms and then placed them on her hip. Giving her mother the best sassy expression she could.

Snow rolled her eyes at Emma "Cute"

Emma's arms fell from her hips to lay just at her sides "I want to take a shower, before I do my treatment, I spent most of my day yesterday at the hospital or napping, I feel gross."

Snow nodded as she headed into the bathroom with Emma "I am still going to help you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Emma rolled her eyes as she watched her mother turn on the shower and adjust the temperature.

"Hot, please" Emma watched knowing that wasn't as hot as she wanted.

"Emma, your skin is baby fresh right. I don't. think..."

"Hot please!" Emma demanded cutting Snow off from her sentence. She began to peel her clothing off watching Snow from the corner of her eye who was still hesating on turning up the hot water. "Or let me do it myself."

Snow bit her lip and turned the water up a bit and then tested it with the inner part of her wrist. Wincing at the heat but knew it wasn't hot enough to burn. She stepped back and allowed Emma to move over to the tub. "I'll just lift you in" She promised "The rest you can do yourself."

Emma nodded "Thank you" She said with a nod

Snow waited by the tub and waited for Emma to come to her once she did she placed Emma in the back of the tub so she could walk up to the front herself.

Emma yanked the shower curtain closed the minute she was in the tub causing Snow to role her eyes.

A few seconds later Snow could hear Emma's squeal scampering and a thud "SNOW!" She yelled sounding almost panicked

Snow quickly threw the shower curtain back to find her daughter crawling backwards her eyes big. "It's hot!" She whimpered "And I couldn't turn it down my hands are too small and the nob is too hard to turn. It's so hot!" She added with a whimper

Snow quickly turned off the shower all together and turned the faucet on to a lower temp and plugged the tub and let it begin to fill with warm water.

She grabbed a towel and used it to pick up Emma "You alright?" She asked

Emma's breathing was fast as she looked stunned

"Emma?"

Snow took a seat on the ledge of the tub holding her towel wrapped daughter on her lap while she let the tub run. "Ems?"

Emma nodded finally "It was hot! I always take my showers that hot."

"I know, but your skin is sensitive right now" She said softly "I tried to tell you that"

Emma's shoulders slumped "I know, but."

"It's okay" Snow assured her as she rubbed circles on her daughter's back. "You're okay"

"Reminded me of something" Emma rubbed her eyes

Snow found herself biting her lip. Fearing what this could have reminded her daughter of. She had to play it off calm. If she freaked out Emma would throw her walls up. "Do you want talk about it?"

Emma stayed quiet for a few minutes "Can I get back in?"

"Of course" She helped Emma out of the towel and lowered her into the tub when something caught her eye. Something she didn't see when she helped Emma with the last bath. She knelt on the ground by the tub and carefully separated her daughter's legs and found a scar on the inner right thigh going all the way to her pelvic area. The wound had obviously needed stitches at one point it had healed puffy and purple. She could only guess how angry of wound it had been. Snow's finger's traveled the scar from where it started on her inner thigh and trailed to the pelvic area.

Emma grew uncomfortable and began to squirm away. "Don't touch it" She whimpered as she scooted away from Snow's touch closing her legs together tightly.

Snow watched her daughter and realized in this moment she wasn't grown Emma, but a very vulnerable little girl Emma.

"Can you please show it to me again?" Snow asked scooting down placing her hand on Emma's little knee.

"No" Emma shook her head. "It's gross."

"I don't think it's gross" Snow said as she handed Emma a washcloth "I just think it looked really painful at one time. It didn't do any damage to nerves did it?"

Emma shook her head "No, it's fine. Just gross"

Snow rested her chin on the side of the tub as she stared down at her little girl. She didn't see her grown daughter in this moment. She couldn't not with Emma being the size of a three year old. Not when Emma's eyes looked so vulnerable.

"Honey, can we talk about it?"

"It just makes me disgusting, I didn't realize it was so visible again" Emma mumbled "Can I just wash my hair, and get out?"

"Emma, I think we need to talk about this?" Snow said as she turned her daughter around so her back was to her and grabbed some shampoo.

"Snow" Emma began to protest but stopped once she felt her mother's finger's massaging shampoo into her scalp. It felt so good her eyes began to close. No one had ever washed her hair for her before. She felt her mother guide her head back as she carefully rinsed the shampoo from her hair before she began to work in cream rinse.

After a few minutes of silence Snow was done and stood draining the tub before helping Emma out and wrapping her in a towel. She placed both of her hands on either side of Emma's towel wrapped arms and locked eyes with her daughter. "Emma, my motherly instincts are new. We both know this. They are trying to figure out what they are for a twenty nine year old daughter. So we've done a good job trying to figure this out. We've worked pretty well together." She said softly as her forehead went to Emma's and rested it there for a moment before she spoke again. "My motherly instinct is screaming right now. Loud and clear and I am going to have to listen to them. We need to talk about that scar."

Emma pulled back a little but wasn't able to escape the grip Snow had on her arms. "It's not really a big deal. We just let it go."

"No, Emma. We can't."

Snow stood up "I am not taking no for answer, not this time." She patted Emma's shoulders. "I think it's time to get dressed. You don't need to catch a cold with your asthma already flared up. I'll blow dry your hair and then you and I are going to talk."

"But" Emma's looked big as she looked up at her mother "But.."

"I am sorry Emma, no buts" Snow shook her head "I am not backing down on this" She said in a tone she'd never used with Emma. One that didn't leave room for argument.

Emma's shoulder's fell as she studied her toes "Fine, but you'll be sorry!" She whispered angrily.

Snow decided it was time to give her daughter just a little bit of space. "I brought in the sweat pants and hoody that Regina got you" She pointed to the neatly folded clothing on the sink. She took them off the ledge and put the toilet seat down and placed them on that so Emma could reach them. "Get dressed and come find me. I'll blow dry your hair while you do your treatment. Two birds one stone" She smiled

Emma gave a slight nod but didn't say anything.

Snow quietly retreated out of the bathroom to go get Emma's medication set up.


End file.
